This invention relates to portable power routers and more particularly to an attachable workpiece guide for edge jointing.
A portable power router usually is guided to shape the edge of a workpiece by tracking the router base in abutment with a straight-edge clamped to the workpiece. The operator moves the router base along the straight edge to guide the bit in its cutting action on the workpiece edge.